Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid jetting apparatus which jets a liquid from nozzles.
Description of the Related Art
As an example of a liquid jetting apparatus which jets a liquid from nozzles, there is a publicly known ink-jet printer which jets an ink from nozzles so as to perform printing. For example, a certain ink-jet printer is configured such that a carriage having a recording head mounted thereon is located at a maintenance position on the right side relative to a recording position at which recording is performed; in this state, a lip portion of a nozzle cap is made to have a tight contact with the lower surface of the recording head. Further, in this situation, a carriage lock is located at a position at which an upper end portion of the carriage lock faces a portion of the carriage. With this, in a case that the carriage makes attempt to move to the left side (to the side of the recording position), the carriage lock makes contact with the portion of the carriage, thereby preventing the leftward movement of the carriage.